darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 35
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Shadowstar's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Ramjet's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs 4/5/2012 06:19 PM Flight Plains Slipstream is flying around the Flight Plains, doing some more practicing with shooting while in flight. As Slipstream flies over the Plains, a familiar voice calls out over the local radio. "Hey, Slippy. What are you shooting at?" Shadowstar asks as the sleek purple tetra jet pulls up next to Slipstream. "I don't seen any Autobots down there." Slipstream comms back to the fellow femme, "They are called targets, Shadowstar. Have to be sharp at all times, so what better way than to practice." Shadowstar hees. "A friendly spar is a better way, if you ask me." she says, spiraling away from Slipstream as Shadowstar powers up her weapons. Slipstream hears the challenge in those words, "Bring it on then." she replies, priming her weapons and systems as she banks around. Shadowstar would be grinning is she currently had a face. "As you wish. Time to find out who's more worthy of our second in command's praise!" With that, Shadowstar kicks her engines into high, charging straight at Slipstream while firing plenty of purple lasers. Shadowstar attacks Slipstream with Ranged and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: Shadowstar's engine sputters as she runs on empty. Slipstream allows the hits to take some of her own, "Oh is that what this is truly about? Pity." she remarks. Her lasers lock on and fire. Warning: Your Energon tank is empty. Slipstream attacks Shadowstar with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT: Slipstream's engine sputters as she runs on empty. Shadowstar continues to spiral and bank about as Slipstream fires at her, managing to avoid the shots in her direction. "Hmph. This isn't about his praise. This is about pride. I intend to be invaluable to Megatron one day, and proving myself against my fellow Decepticons is one of the best ways to do that." she says as she banks toward Slipstream and fires off a pair of missiles. Shadowstar attacks Slipstream with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT: Shadowstar's engine sputters as she runs on empty. Slipstream evades the missiles with a rapid climb combined with a brief barrel roll. "You really want to prove yourself to him, then take the mech on." she notes over the comm, she comes around again, taking aim at the femme and firing. Warning: Your Energon tank is empty. Slipstream attacks Shadowstar with Ranged and HITS! Shadowstar's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: Slipstream's engine sputters as she runs on empty. Elsewhere, while on Patrol...Ramjet hears the sounds of battle. He proceeds to make a beeline to the scene and upon flying into view he spies the Decepticons fighting. Deciding not to interfere, Ramjet takes up a perch on some nearby rubble and watches. Shadowstar is hit this time, a slight grunt escaping her as she changes course and heads right toward Slipstream again. "I already have. I gave him a good fight, but his armor was thicker than mine." she says as she fires multiple shots at the other femme. Shadowstar attacks Slipstream with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT: Shadowstar's engine sputters as she runs on empty. Slipstream dives down this time away from the shots, "Then you didn't pay attention to his weak points." she points out. She banks as hard as she can to come around, this time aiming her lance toward the other femme. This might hurt if she connects with it... and not just Shadowstar either. Warning: Your Energon tank is empty. Slipstream attacks Shadowstar with Melee and MISSES! COMBAT: Slipstream's engine sputters as she runs on empty. Shadowstar can hardly believe her optics as Slipstream charges at her. The agile shadowjet easily spirals out of the way, laughing. "Didn't pay attention? As many times as I hit him, he must not -have- weak points." she responds as she tries to get behind Slipstream, releasing a barrage of laser fire. Shadowstar attacks Slipstream with Ranged and HITS! Slipstream's armor failed to protect her against Shadowstar's attack. COMBAT: Shadowstar's engine sputters as she runs on empty. Starscream enters the barracks and stands next to Ramjet. His optics focus on the two femmes going at it. There is a simple smile given towards Ramjet. He was sure the other con was enjoying this just as much as he was. Starscream enters the area having picked up some action on his radar. He transforms and lands next to Ramjet. His optics focus on the two femmes going at it. The commander glances between the two girls. As soon as he is sure this is not some form of a grudge match, he gives a simple smile to Ramjet. He was sure the other con was enjoying this just as much as he was. Ramjet turn his head to Starscream and gives him a silent smile and nod. He is enjoying it as much as Starscream is. He turns back to watch the fight, with his arms crossed across his chest. Slipstream grimaces as she gets tagged, "You weren't looking hard enough." she radios back, not too aware of the fact they are being watched though she did get a blip on her radar about other seekers in the area. "Or maybe you are just sweet on the Emperor and are trying to get to him through the Air Commander hmm?" she asks, coming around and firing upon the femme. Warning: Your Energon tank is empty. Slipstream attacks Shadowstar with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT: Slipstream's engine sputters as she runs on empty. Shadowstar has managed to get into a follower position on Slipstream, making targeting Shadowstar even more difficult. "Mmph. Are you going to tattle on me?" she asks, seeming a bit upset at the turn the conversation has taken. Another pair of missiles is fired by the purple femme, followed by laser blasts. Shadowstar attacks Slipstream with Ranged and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: Shadowstar's engine sputters as she runs on empty. The smile on Starscreams face slowly fades as he hears Slipstream's tactic. The answer from Shadowstar was not much better. He more or less just stands there semi scowling at the two of them. He does not bother looking towards Ramjet. Slipstream takes those hits, chunks of armor peeling off as her engines gutter a few moments. Smoke billows out of her. "So you are trying to seduce the Air Commander to get to the Emperor?" she asks, then transforms raggedly. Lance in hand, "Here I thought more of you." she notes, then tries to lunge the lance into the fellow femme as she passes by. Slipstream changes into robot mode. Warning: Your Energon tank is empty. Slipstream attacks Shadowstar with Melee and MISSES! COMBAT: Slipstream's engine sputters as she runs on empty. Shadowstar curves away as Slipstream transforms. She transforms as well, hovering in air. She levels her rifle on Slipstream, a frown on her face. "Of course not. How would that even work? But, impressing Starscream seems like a good way to impress Megatron. And if we can have a little fun along the way, th-" Shadowstar stops suddenly as she notices the mechs watching from nearby. "...oh slag..." she says very quietly. She doesn't even fire her rifle, just stares in a sort of 'deer in the headlights' look. Ramjet peers over his shoulder as Shadowstar seems to be looking in his general area. He then peers over his other shoulder...convinced there is nothing behind him. He looks at Starscream and shrugs, "I think we have been found." He seems not to have heard any of the conversation between the two femmes. Slipstream smirks at the femme as she realizes what she had, that they had been watched by none other than the Air Commander and Ramjet. Her body roils out smoke as she stands there, she puts her lance into place on her back. "I think I have made my point." she remarks, offering a salute toward Starscream then a wave toward the cone head. Starscream does not seem impressed by the implied concept by Slipstream or the answer given by Shadowstar. "So we have Ramjet. They use a different type of warfare. Almost cruel." the commander states. Ramjet waves back with the hand farthest from Starscream. He tilts his head towards the Air Commander. "I am not aware of a defense to their warfare." He adds with his voice carrying a note of resignation. Shadowstar can see Starscream's expression from here. And she does not like how it looks. She doesn't know how much the Air Commander might have heard, but...she turns her gaze back to Slipstream. And for a few moments she actually contemplates shooting to kill. But, with two mechs watching, and one being the Air Commander, that surely wouldn't end well. She vents heavily. "Perhaps...if your point was that your mouth is a better weapon than your guns. Admit your defeat, or I will force the words from your vocal processors." Slipstream looks back toward Shadowstar, "I suggest we both visit the medical bay for our injuries. It was educational to spar with you." she turns, then looks over her shoulder at the femme, "You win this round." Ramjet leans over to Starscream. "Why did they stop fighting?" The commander turns to Ramjet. "They realized it became something other than a spar." Starscream then looks back towards the girls. He wanted to see just how Shadowstar would respond to Slipstream calling the fight. Ramjet nods his head as he peers back over towards the Femmes, a semi-perplexed look crosses his face as he watches the events unfold. Shadowstar hmphs softly, lowering her weapon. And mentally kicking herself for not being conscious of the entire battlefield. It's one of the first lessons for a warrior in the academy. "As if that is a surprise." she responds to the comment about her win. "But, I don't need any medical attention." She racks her weapon, then flies over to the two mechs. "Hey boys." she says, looking to Starscream first. She needs to find out just how much he heard, if anything, and what kind of trouble she is in. She looks to Ramjet, though, and smirks. "I hope you aren't too mad at me about the holes in Slipstream." she says, then looks back to Starscream. "So...how did you like the spar, boys?" Slipstream heads off towards Polyhex to have her wounds tended to, since well it hurts like slag. Starscream looks at Shadowstar as she approaches and asks her question. "I found it to be... interesting enough." He then glances towards Slipstream as she flies off. He does not respond to the comment about being upset about holes in the other seeker. Ramjet optics focus on Slipstream as she heads off towards Polyhex. He almost misses Shadowstar's question to him. "Slipstream can take care of herself.." As Slipstream continues to leave, his optics dart towards Shadowstar. "Slipstream is a Warrior of the Empire. Damage is not unusual, nor of concern." He chuckles. "I enjoyed the fight. Although, nobody rammed anybody." Shadowstar feels as though her suspicions are confirmed as Starscream says that. No compliments. No flirtatious remarks. "I...see..." she responds to the Air Commander, then smirks lightly at Ramjet's remark. "Well...Slipstream tried, but...I was too fast for her." she says. She looks back to Starscream after that. "I hope, Commander, that my conversation with Slipstream won't change your opinion toward me. You can be sure that I will follow you as surely as I would Megatron. That is..." She tries giving a playful smirk. "..until I become your equal. Or superior." Ramjet shrugs. "Are you sure you won Shadowstar?" Ramjet asks casually as finally looses track of Slipstream off into the horizon. He then looks between Starscream and Shadowstar. He takes a slight step to the said to give them, 'room'. He seems unsure if he should stay or if he should go. The air commander looks towards Shadowstar as she speaks. It was obvious he agreed with Ramjet's questioning of who was the victor. "So long as your plans are so easily let out, that is not something I need to worry about." He then starts to walk past Shadowstar. "I think that is enough conversation for now. Report to the medical bay." He then looks towards Ramjet. "See to it she makes it there without other stops, would you Ramjet?" he asks. Ok, it really was not asking but an order. Ramjet nods his head towards Starscream acknowledging the order. His processor calculating all the ways this could go South. He motions towards Polyhex. "You heard the Air Commander." He states to Shadowstar. Repair Campus Slipstream is lying on one of the medical berths as two of the medical drones work upon her injuries. Ramjet scowls as he follows Shadowstar into the repair bay. Content he has done his duty he makes his way towards the repair station where Slipstream is located. He casually glances at her and ever so slightly touches her arm as he surveys the rest of the medical bay. Shadowstar doesn't turn to watch Starscream as he walks past. She just nods lightly at his order. "I don't need an escort." she says, her smirk gone. She hops into the air, transforming to her shadowjet form and blasting off toward Polyhex and the medical bay within. She gives Slipstream a withering look as she heads to another repair berth. Far from the other seeker. Slipstream looks over at the touch and smiles up at Ramjet, "Guess I didn't impress you this cycle. Maybe next time." she admits softly. Ramjet flashes Slipstream the most friendly smile he can muster. "Quite the opposite...it appears you have disrupted Shadowstar's long term goals." Shadowstar pages: How much of a reset is the reset? I'm not sure if Shadowstar should be 'my friend betrayed me' mad, or just 'my competitor outmaneuvered me' mad. Slipstream hmms to that then states, "I doubt it." deciding to leave it at that since the femme is right there, listening. "I suppose the Air Commander is disappointed though." Ramjet shrugs as he touches her arm again. "You could say that." His optics twinkle as he has an impish look on his face. Slipstream vents softly, "Better he know." is all she can say in her defense. Ramjet looks at Slipstream curiously as a stray electron crosses his mind. He shakes his head attempting to force the thought out of his head. He looks at Shadowstar. "You should repair yourself, per the Air Commanders directive." Shadowstar is seated on her own berth, one hand in her lap, the other massaging her temples, her optics dark as she waits for the repair droid to get to her. "...yeah..." is all she says as Ramjet reminds her of the orders. "I heard him." She stretches out on the berth after that, looking up at the ceiling. Slipstream listens to the reply but has nothing to say toward the other femme for the moment, "So how your patrol go Ramjet?" she asks. Ramjet looks at Slipstream and nods. "Busy." He turns his full attention back to Slipstream, content that Shadowstar will repair herself. "Starscream, Echo, Bit, and I investigated an underground passage that lead to the Engine room." He smiles at her. "We got attacked by some cultists...I think the one we captured is being interrogated. Seeker interrogation is not pleasant, the Air Commander does not tolerate TRAITORS and those who oppose the Empire." Slipstream cocks her head to that then comments, "A shame I missed out on the cultist fight. But what do you mean a traitor? There was a seeker among them?" Soon after Ramjet speaks of the mission, the air commander arrives in the med bay. He walks directly to Slipstream. "I have been doing some thinking." He then looks towards the others present. Ramjet smiles at Slipstream. "No, no seekers are traitors, YET..." He speaks up so Shadowstar can hear. Before he continues, he spies Starscream. "You have reconsidered the Autobot's proposal, Commander?" Shadowstar flinches in surprise as she hears the air commander's voice, and sits upright quickly, disrupting the repair droid for a few moments. She looks toward Starscream and the others, and wonders to herself if she is about to be sent to the stockade or something. Slipstream looks over to the Air Commander, "Sir?" Starscream looks towards Ramjet first. "No. We have yet to determine what the cultist knows. Patience soldier." He then glances towards Shadowstar. Maybe he was making sure she had chosen to stay there or perhaps there was another reason. He then turns his attention back towards Slipstream. "I have watched your maneuvers. They are decently impressive. Today you showed a different type of combat that I myself do not understand. I believe you have earned a promotion. It is a single rank, but you have earned it." Ramjet moves away from Slipstream so that she and Starscream have a clear path to each other. He gives Slipstream an approving nod and smile, from the side. Slipstream's optics actually seem to widen a bit as her mouth opens in a O shape. Yes she is surprised; she certainly hadn't been aiming for such when she had that talk with Shadowstar. "I'm truly honored sir." she states honestly. The drones have just finished, she she sits up and offers the mech a salute. "I will endeavor to show that such is not misappropriated." Shadowstar has a similar response, though for a very different reason. She had thought her shame could not rise any farther, but...she was wrong. Her optics close slowly, but she opens them again a few moments later, a resigned expression on her face. She continues to watch and listen, in case Starscream has more to say. She'll have to work hard to overcome this setback. If it is even possible. The air commander glances towards Shadowstar for a moment. He remembers her words about becoming his equal or superior. She had not meant in rank, but physically. He then turns back towards Slipstream and smiles. What she had done may have not been a complete act of loyalty, but it did save him the trouble of not seeing what was going on until it was too late. "It appears the droids have done a good job on your repairs." Slipstream inclines her head to that, "So they have, sir. I should be able to do my duties next cycle without any issues." she assures him. Ramjet continues to listen the conversation, he remains quiet. Shadowstar meets Starscream's gaze when he glances her way, though her optics flicker slightly as if she started to look away. But, her usual pride is absent. It would seem she intends to keep going, to continue after her goals. The loss of the air commander as a potential ally is a grave blow, but she has no reason to give up. The mech who is her target has not been lost to her. Starscream was not completely done yet. There was one other thing most probably did not realize. "That is good. Because with this promotion, that puts you in charge of everyone in this room besides myself of course." Yep, he was going to go there. Ramjet smiles and nods to Starscream as that makes sense. Slipstream slides off the berth, standing erect with wings poised proudly. "I will do my best to command them sir." she tells him, a glance and smile given to the silent cone head. Shadowstar can do little but remain silent and attentive. Once Starscream is no longer looking in her direction, however, she does look off to the side, hands clenched tightly. If looks could kill, one of the floor tiles would be a molten slag heap. After nearly killing that floor tile, however, she looks back toward the other three. And that is where Starscream would leave things. "I am off to go visit with our prisoner. Try to have a pleasant day." The commander then offers a nod to Ramjet and walks off to the exit of the med bay. He wears a smile on his face. Slipstream smiles toward the Air Commander, "Yes sir." she replies, then looks back at Shadowstar. "I hope we can work together." is offered. Ramjet returns Starscream's nod as he turns towards Slipstream. "Congratulations, Commander." He tosses her a crisp salute. Slipstream returns the salute, "Thank you Ramjet. I hope nothing changes between us due to this unexpected promotion." Ramjet grins viciously at her. "I do not see why it would." Shadowstar lies back in her repair berth once Starscream leaves. She snorts softly at Slipstream's words to her. "Yeah, sure you do." she says, optics closing again. Her repairs are done, but with no pending orders that she is aware of, and her plans derailed for the foreseeable future, she has no place to go at the moment. New plans have to be made. Ramjet looks at Shadowstar and then back towards Slipstream. He shrugs slightly as he senses the tension between the two. Slipstream nods to Ramjet, "Good to hear it." then a soft vent at Shadowstar. "No hard feelings from me towards you. Take that as a good thing." then a gesture to Ramjet, "I should get some recharge in." Ramjet nod his head towards Slipstream in agreement. Shadowstar looks like she is about to say something, then she catches herself, and vents heavily, hands clenching again. "I...appreciate it...commander..." she forces herself to say. And it is obviously forced, though the appreciation is true, at least to some degree. Slipstream inclines her head to Shadowstar, gives Ramjet a smile, then heads off for the barracks. Ramjet watches as Slipstream heads off towards the barracks. He lets out a soft sigh as he gears in his head begin to turn.